


13 messages

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Po zakończeniu trasy Where We Are zespół One Direction postanawia zakończyć swoją działalność. Harry jest pewien, że to idealny czas dla niego i Louisa. Ten z kolei odrzuca uczucia młodszego mimo, że czuje to samo. Feralna kłótnia sprawia, że tracą kontakt na dziesięć lat. Jedynie raz w roku, 24 grudnia, Louis otrzymuje e-maila od dawnego przyjaciela z życzeniami. Jeden raz decyduje się odpisać, nawiązując ponownie kontakt z zielonookim.





	13 messages

**Author's Note:**

> Persepktywa Hazzy (normalny tekst): Paulina  
> Perspektywa Lou (kursywa): Jill

_Wszystko zaczęło się po zakończeniu trasy Where We Are, kiedy Liam powiedział nam, że Sophia jest w trzecim miesiącu ciąży i że chciałby odejść, by móc w spokoju wychować swoje dziecko. Wszyscy byliśmy w ogromnym szoku, ale zrozumieliśmy decyzję Payne’a, który wybrał rodzinę, od sławy. Zawsze był bardzo troskliwy i opiekuńczy, więc nikt nie był specjalnie zdziwiony. Od razu po jego wyznaniu, Zayn odezwał się nieśmiało, że marzy o tym, by znaleźć czas i dokończyć budowę domu dla niego i Perrie, i w końcu wziąć z nią upragniony ślub. Ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, Niall przyznał nam, że także pragnąłby móc znaleźć czas i wreszcie się zakochać. To był wyjątkowo mroźny, styczniowy dzień, kiedy w końcu po bardzo, bardzo długiej rozmowie, zdecydowaliśmy się nie podpisywać ponownie kontraktu i zawiesić działalność One Direction. Cztery lata ogromnej sławy przyniosły nam taką ilość pieniędzy, że przy oszczędnym trybie życia, nawet nasze prawnuki będą miały zapewnione środki do życia. Nie musieliśmy się więc o nic martwić. Fanki były zrozpaczone, wysyłając nam miliony błagalnych wiadomości, jednak my podjęliśmy już decyzję, obiecując sobie, że już zawsze będziemy się przyjaźnić. To, jak kruchą okazała się być ta obietnica, wyszło zaledwie tydzień później, kiedy Harry przyszedł do mojego domu, wyznając mi to, o co podejrzewałem go od dawna. Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy powiedział mi, że kocha mnie jak szaleniec od czterech lat i chce, żebyśmy w końcu mogli być razem, bo z One Direction wszystko skończone i nie ma już potrzeby, by się ukrywać. I nigdy nie zapomnę znikającego z jego oczu blasku, kiedy skłamałem, że jest i zawsze był dla mnie tylko przyjacielem. Tak bardzo się bałem. Nie potrafiłem przyjąć do wiadomości, że mógłbym pokochać jakiegoś chłopaka, że mógłbym być z nim w związku. Byłem przerażony, kiedy zrozumiałem, jak bardzo go kocham. Nie umiałem jednak wyobrazić sobie, że udaje mi się stać ponad wszelkimi negatywnymi opiniami na nasz temat, że nie przejmuję się byciem wyzywanym na każdym kroku. To wszystko było dla mnie zbyt trudne. Łatwiej było mi skłamać, niżeli przyznać, że jestem tchórzem. Stałem więc, patrząc, jak do jego zielonych oczu napływa coraz więcej łez, a on sam otwiera i zamyka swoje pełne wargi, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie nawet słowa i tak bardzo pękało mi serce. Dolałem oliwy do ognia, mówiąc mu, że jestem szczęśliwie zakochany w Eleanor i zamierzam się jej oświadczyć. Wyglądał, jakbym ugodził go czymś ciężkim w głowę. Odwrócił się na pięcie, wychodząc z mojego mieszkania bez słowa, trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Nigdy więcej go po tym nie widziałem._

_  
_

*

  


_Od dziesięciu lat wszystko wygląda tak samo i zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek się to zmieni, bojąc się dnia, w którym nie zobaczę tej upragnionej wiadomości. Wiem, że zachowuję się jak ostatni idiota, czekając, aż na zegarku w moim laptopie pojawią się cztery zera, oznaczające, że nadszedł czas moich urodzin, ale nie potrafię z tym walczyć. Kiedy tak się stanie, wchodzę na swoją skrzynkę internetową i czekam, odświeżając ją co trzydzieści sekund. Czekam na maila od niego. Jedną, jedyną wiadomość, którą pisze do mnie rok w rok, od czasu tamtej tragicznej kłótni._

_  
_

**24 grudnia 2023, 00:08**

**Od: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Temat: 32 urodziny**

**Louis,**

**nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz już 32 lata. Z okazji Twoich urodzin chciałbym Ci życzyć dużo szczęścia, zdrowia, spełnienia marzeń, pogody ducha i uśmiechu każdego dnia. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzisz ten dzień.**

**Harry**

**  
**

_Drżą mi palce. Nie jestem pewien, czy to z powodu ogromnej ilości wina, jaką wypiłem wcześniej, czy może po prostu z nerwów. Czytam wiadomość trzynaście razy, analizując po kolei każde słowo; wyobrażam sobie, jak Harry siedzi w jakimś nieznanym mi domu, ubrany jedynie w szare, dresowe spodnie, składając mi życzenia. A potem, pierwszy raz od 10 lat, postanawiam mu odpisać._

_  
_

*

  


Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu to robię. Co roku obiecuję sobie, że to ostatnia wiadomość z życzeniami do chłopaka, ale mimo wszystko nie potrafię dotrzymać słowa. 24 grudnia jest i zawsze będzie dla mnie szczególnym dniem i mimo że doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie otrzymam od niego odpowiedzi, nie potrafię zrezygnować. Najbardziej dobija mnie fakt, że nawet nie wiem czy wysyłam je na dobry adres. A co, jeżeli Louis zmienił e-maila parę lat temu i nie miał nawet szansy przeczytać moich życzeń? Wolę nawet nie dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli. Znacznie lepiej mi ze świadomością, że przynajmniej je dostaje. Naprawdę, z całego serca staram się wierzyć, że nigdy mi nie odpisał, bo po tym wszystkim zwyczajnie nie wie, co byłoby dobrą odpowiedzią. Niemalże podskakuję na krześle, słysząc dźwięk nowej wiadomości. Jestem pewien, że to spam, jednak serce staje mi na moment, kiedy widzę nadawcę.

  


24 grudnia 2023, 00:14

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Do: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Temat: Nie znowu tak miło**

**Haroldzie,**

**dziękuję Ci za Twoje życzenia. Szczęście zdecydowanie mi się przyda w najbliższych dniach, zdrowie i pogoda ducha też. Gdy tylko nadejdzie nowy rok, będę musiał stawić się na mojej sprawie rozwodowej. Tak, ja i Eleanor się rozstajemy. Po dwunastu latach związku, znalazła sobie kogoś innego i w zasadzie nie mogę mieć jej tego za złe. Cóż, wygląda na to, że wiedziałeś co robisz, nie przychodząc na nasz ślub. Teraz nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak spróbować ułożyć sobie jakoś życie z Gemmą. Mam nadzieję, że damy sobie radę.**

**Louis**

**PS. Nie wiem, dlaczego Ci to wszystko piszę. To chyba przez wino. Nie czuj się źle, ignorując tego maila**

**PS2. Ja też nie mogę uwierzyć, w to, że jestem już taki stary.**

**  
**

Naprawdę nie wierzę, że mi odpisał. Analizuję czterokrotnie adres nadawcy, by mieć pewność, że to na pewno Louis. Przeliterowuję go piąty raz i jestem pewny. To on.

Po dziesięciu latach milczenia, mam od niego wiadomość. Czytam szósty raz treść i zastanawiam się, co odpisać. Cieszę się, że rozstają się z Eleanor. Wiem, nie powinienem, ale jestem okropnie zadowolony, bo zawsze uważałem, że ona na niego nie zasługuje. Już od samego początku, gdy tylko pojawiła się w naszym życiu, byłem pewien, że nie ma czystych intencji wobec niebieskookiego. Ślub wydawał mi się być wielkim absurdem, bo nie popierałem w żadnym stopniu tego związku. Poza tym, nie chciałem widzieć chłopaka, którego kocham, przyrzekającego miłość, wierność i uczciwość innej osobie.

Martwię się, czytając o Gemmie. Co u licha, moja własna siostra, robi u niego w życiu? Myślałem, że nie utrzymują kontaktu… Ale zaraz, chwileczkę. Uderzam się mocno w głowę za swoją głupotę. To najwyraźniej zbieżność imion. Przecież Gemma jest od lipca żoną Nialla i są ze sobą cholernie szczęśliwi, jak więc miałaby układać sobie życie z Louisem?

Kim jest dziewczyna, o której szatyn mi pisze? Znalazł sobie nową kobietę? Drżę na tę myśl, wystukując na klawiaturze pierwsze słowo.

  


*

  


_Odchodzę od laptopa, chwiejnym krokiem kierując się do pokoju Gemmy. W duchu przeklinam swoją głupotę – nie powinienem pić, chociażby ze względu na nią. Drżącą dłonią naciskam na klamkę i drzwi natychmiast ustępują. Zapalam niewielką lampkę nocną, stojącą tuż przy nich i uśmiecham się pod nosem, widząc w jak zabawnej pozycji śpi czterolatka. Wszystkie jej kończyny są porozrzucane po pościeli, zupełnie tak, jakby zasnęła w biegu. Jej długie, ciemnobrązowe loki rozsypały się po poduszce i staram się nie myśleć, jak bardzo są podobne do włosów Harry’ego. Moja mała, ukochana córeczka. Najlepsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało i najlepsze, co mogła mi dać Eleanor._

_Sam fakt, że dziewczynka przyszła na świat drugiego lutego, dzień po urodzinach Stylesa, uznałem za (niezbyt miłe) zrządzenie losu. Jednak kiedy lekarze podali mi ją na ręce, a ja po raz pierwszy na nią spojrzałem, zamarłem. Miała mały, zgrabny nosek, ciemne, proste brwi i pełne, różowe usteczka. Jej pociągłą buzię otaczały drobne, brązowe loczki. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy z dnia na dzień, oczy mojej córeczki stawały się coraz bardziej zielone. Wiedziałem, że jej wygląd to geny Calderów; mama Eleanor była piękną, szczupłą brunetką o idealnie zakręconych włosach i oczach w kolorze butelkowym, jednak nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić. Dla mnie Gemma była idealną kopią Harry’ego i właśnie dlatego zdecydowałem się wybrać dla niej imię jego siostry. Idealnie do niej pasowało, a że było to jednocześnie imię babci mojej żony…_

_Gemma Tomlinson przyszła na świat drugiego lutego 2019 roku i sprawiła, że wszystkie uczucia, które udało mi się skutecznie od siebie odsuwać, powróciły._

_Przykrywam dziewczynkę pościelą w kucyki, całuję ją w główkę i wracam do salonu. Alkohol wciąż krąży mi we krwi, kiedy ponownie siadam przed swoim komputerem i czuję, jak szybko biję mi serce, gdy zauważam, że Harry odpisał._

_  
_

**24 grudnia 2023, 00:23**

**Od: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Temat: Gemma?**

**Louis,**

**nie masz za co dziękować. Skłamałbym pisząc, że przykro mi z powodu rozwodu, bo sam doskonale znasz moje zdanie na temat tej dziewczyny. Nie znam sytuacji, ale myślę, że przesadzasz, mówiąc, że nie możesz mieć jej tego za złe. Oczywiście, że możesz. Powinieneś.**

**Nie wiem, czy po dziesięciu latach braku kontaktu wypada mi pytać, jednak muszę, przepraszam. Zastanawiam się nad osobą z którą chcesz ułożyć sobie życie. Kim jest Gemma?**

**Harry**

**P.S. Nie pij już więcej, masz słabą głowę.**

**  
**

_Nie mogę się opanować i chichoczę jak ostatni idiota, orientując się, że chłopak wziął moją córkę za życiową partnerkę. Hamuję się jednak szybko, w obawie, że ją obudzę i kręcę jedynie głową. Odpisuję natychmiast, starając się nie potrącić łokciem kieliszka z czerwonym winem._

_  
_

*

  


Siedzę z kubkiem malinowej herbaty, nerwowo odświeżając pocztę elektroniczną. Przeklinam głośno, oblewając się wrzątkiem, gdy zauważam komunikat o braku połączenia z internetem. Wszystko jest zawsze przeciwko mnie, to nie może dziać się naprawdę. Sprawdzam ilość palących się lampek na routerze i wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Ponownie próbuję nawiązać połączenie, gryząc nerwowo dolną wargę. Na całe szczęście, po kilku ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach, udaje mi się.

Wciąż nie mam nowej wiadomości. Potwornie boję się, że Louis już więcej mi nie odpisze. A ja tak bardzo chcę z nim pisać, chcę dowiedzieć się o nim i jego nowym życiu jak najwięcej. Dziesięć pierdolonych lat żyłem w niewiedzy. Nie chcę, nie mogę go znowu stracić. Siedzę w mokrych spodniach wpatrując się w ekran laptopa. Wreszcie widzę upragnionego e-maila. Temat nieco mnie przeraża, myślę o najgorszym, jednak staram się jeszcze nie panikować. Otwieram go i zaczynam czytać.

  


**24 grudnia 2023, 00:38**

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Do: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Temat: Kobieta mojego życia**

**Haroldzie,**

**chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie jestem zły, za brak Twojej obecności na moim ślubie, w pełni rozumiem i akceptuję Twoją decyzję. Wiem, że jej nienawidzisz, ale Eleanor to dobra kobieta. Swojego czasu naprawdę bardzo mocno mnie kochała i wiele mi wybaczała. Bo widzisz Harry, wcale nie byłem dobrym mężem. Ślub był dla mnie ucieczką od rzeczywistości i czegoś, do czego wciąż nie jestem gotowy się przyznać. Wmówiłem sobie, że będę w stanie coś do niej poczuć, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie była dla mnie nikim więcej, niżeli przyjaciółką. Minęły trzy lata, a ja wciąż byłem wobec niej obojętny i wiedziałem, że muszę z tym skończyć. Powinienem przerwać moje małżeństwo już wtedy, jednak, ze względu na Gemmę, nie żałuję tych kolejnych lat spędzonych z Eleanor. Musisz wiedzieć, że zdradzałem ją, Harry. Wielokrotnie ją zdradzałem, a ona dobrze zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, jednak wciąż mi wybaczała i dalej bardzo mocno mnie kochała. A potem, kiedy chciałem z nią skończyć, powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży. Cały mój świat runął i nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo byłem przerażony. Chciałem spakować walizki i wsiąść w pierwszy samolot do Sydney, do Liama i Sophie, jednak coś mnie zatrzymało. Myśl, że pozbawię swojego dziecka ojca. Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył, więc zostałem. Daliśmy sobie z El drugą szansę i było naprawdę nieźle, o ile mogę tak powiedzieć. Pokochałem ją, ale nie tak, jak ona by tego chciała. Pokochałem ją jako matkę mojej córeczki, nie jako kobietę, pokochałem ją, bo przyniosła mi na świat najcudowniejszą istotę na ziemi. Nie było w tym nic erotycznego czy głębokiego. Świetnie się dogadywaliśmy, ale traktowaliśmy się jak brat z siostrą, albo jak para najlepszych przyjaciół. Przestałem ją zdradzać, całymi dniami bawiąc się z Gemmą. Któregoś dnia jednak, Eleanor powiedziała mi, że odchodzi. Powiedziała, że ktoś pokochał ją właściwie i że ktoś dał jej szczęście. Nie mam prawa jej tego odbierać i cieszę się, że Blake daje jej to wszystko, na co zawsze zasługiwała. Zastrzegłem jednak, że nasza córka zostanie w moim domu, a ona się zgodziła.**

**Gemma to moja córka, Harry. To kobieta mojego życia i zdecydowanie najpiękniejsza istota, jaka stąpa po naszej planecie. Żałuję, że nie miałeś okazji jej poznać. Niall i moja siostra ją uwielbiają. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak płakali na jej chrzcinach, całe szczęście, że Zayn ma to na taśmie, być może kiedyś Ci to… W zasadzie nieważne, wszystko mi się miesza od wina.**

**Louis**

**PS. Przepraszam, że nie zaprosiłem Cię na jej chrzest. Pomyślałem, że tylko Cię tym zranię.**

**PS2. Przesyłam w załączniku zdjęcie małej. Jest do Ciebie taka podobna…**

**  
**

Nie pochwalam zdrad chłopaka, ale mimo wszystko, wciąż czuję wielką niechęć do Eleanor i wcale nie jest mi jej żal. Słowo “ciąża” sprawiło, że przez całe moje ciało przebiegł silny dreszcz. Czytam dalej o małej Gemmie, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Louis musi ją bardzo kochać. Wiem to, bo pisze o tej dziewczynce w cudowny, pełen uczuć sposób. I już wiem, że chcę ją poznać. Po chwili zawahania, otwieram załącznik i momentalnie na moje usta wkrada się szczery uśmiech. Gemma jest absolutnie prześliczna i Louis nie przesadzał, nazywając ją najpiękniejszą na świecie. Jej ciemne, kręcone włosy i zielone oczy sprawiają, że również i ja widzę podobieństwo do mnie. Mała jest idealna.

  


*

  


_Gdy tylko naciskam przycisk „wyślij”, żałuję swojej decyzji i wzdycham głośno z rezygnacją. Mam ochotę wyrzucić swój laptop przez okno, jednak wiem, że to w niczym już mi nie pomoże. Przeklinam w duchu swoją głupotę. Co, jeśli chłopak ułożył sobie życie beze mnie, a ja swoimi idiotycznymi mailami tylko wytrąciłem go z równowagi? Co, jeśli będzie chciał poznać Gemmę? Jakim sposobem odwiodę go od spotkania ze mną, na które w żadnym wypadku nie byłem gotowy?_

_Prawie krzyczę, gdy widzę nową wiadomość. Rzucam się gwałtownie, by ją przeczytać i klnę głośno, gdy strącam łokciem kieliszek z winem._

**24 grudnia 2023, 00:54**

**Od: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Temat: Kobieta Twojego życia**

**Louis,**

**naprawdę cieszę się, że nie masz mi za złe, że postanowiłem nie przyjść na Twój ślub. Zastanawiałem się wielokrotnie nad pojawieniem się na uroczystości, ale uwierz mi, nie mogłem znieść myśli, że naprawdę to robisz. W każdym razie dobrze dowiedzieć się, że rozumiałeś mnie. Nie pochwalam Twojego zachowania, nie powinieneś jej zdradzać, ale mimo wszystko nadal nie jest mi jej żal. Jestem okropny, wiem. Przyznam szczerze, że przeraziłem się, gdy przeczytałem o ciąży Eleanor, jednak teraz, jedyne co chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, to to, że jestem z Ciebie bardzo dumny, Louis. Postąpiłeś bardzo mądrze zostając przy córce, która swoją drogą wydaje się być cudowna i zupełnie się nie dziwię, że nazywasz ją kobietą życia. Dziękuję Ci bardzo za zdjęcie. Mała jest prześliczna, na pewno jest Twoim oczkiem w głowie. Masz stuprocentową rację, jest do mnie bardzo podobna. Bardzo chciałbym ją poznać. Zastanawiam się nad jednym: skąd pomysł na imię?**

**Harry**

**PS. Nie gniewam się, że mnie nie zaprosiłeś.**

**PS2. Nie pij już więcej, proszę.**

_Wzdycham cicho, kiedy kończę czytać i dostrzegam, że mimo upływu tylu lat, chłopak ani trochę się nie zmienił. Wciąż wydaje się być tym samym, wrażliwym chłopakiem, jakim był, kiedy rozmawialiśmy po raz ostatni, choć teraz ma przecież 29 lat. Trudno jest mi sobie to wyobrazić. Zastanawiam się, jak wygląda. Jak mu się żyje. Ganię się w myślach, kiedy na usta ciśnie mi się pytanie: Czy kogoś ma? Drżę, kiedy widzę niewypowiedzianą prośbę o zaproszenie go do mojego domu. Staram się udawać, że jej tam nie zauważam. Za jego radą, odstawiam wino, podnosząc się do kuchni po ścierkę._

_  
_

*

  


Czekanie było prawdziwą udręką. Decyduję się zmienić swoje mokre od herbaty rurki na szare, dresowe spodnie. Od razu po tym, sprzątam mopem klejącą się podłogę i marszczę ze zdenerwowania brwi, gdy wciąż nie mam wiadomości od niebieskookiego. Powolnym krokiem, kieruję się do kuchni, gdzie nalewam sobie soku pomarańczowego do wysokiej szklanki. Najwolniej jak tylko potrafię, wracam na skórzaną kanapę. Odświeżam stronę i prawie podskakuję z radości.

**24 grudnia 2023, 01:03**

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Do: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Temat: 29 lat**

**Harry,**

**choć oficjalnie Gemma otrzymała imię po babci Eleanor, prawda jest zupełnie inna i moja (była?) żona nigdy jej nie poznała. Bardzo głupio jest mi się do tego przyznawać, ale jestem okropnie pijany i nie do końca kontroluję to, co piszę. Mam nadzieję, że nie robię jakichś idiotycznych błędów. Moja córka otrzymała imię po Twojej siostrze. Jest do Ciebie tak bardzo podobna i pomyślałem sobie, że skoro nie mogę nazwać dziewczynki Harold, Gemma będzie idealna. Chciałbym, by moja córka miała charakter tej, po której nosi imię. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak fantastyczna jest Twoja siostra. Nigdy, przenigdy mnie nie oceniła. To cudowna kobieta, piękna jak mało kto.**

**Przepraszam, jeśli jestem wścibski, ale mam tyle pytań w głowie… Co robiłeś przez te dziesięć lat, Harry? Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, czy wszystko u Ciebie w porządku i czy dobrze sobie radzisz w życiu, bo nigdy nie przestałem się o Ciebie martwić, chociaż… Oh, pieprzyć to wszystko. Spotykasz się z kimś?**

**Louis**

Czytam zawartość e-maila i uśmiecham się szeroko. Czuję się naprawdę szczęśliwy, kiedy czytam, że imię córeczki szatyna to nie jedynie przypadek. Louis ma do mnie wiele pytań i postanawiam mu na nie odpowiedzieć w wyczerpujący sposób. Chichoczę cicho, gdy widzę przekleństwo i ostatnie zapytanie. Cały Louis, nic się nie zmienił.

  


*

  


_Kiedy butelka z winem ląduje wreszcie w barku, słyszę odgłosy bosych stópek, dotykających paneli w moim mieszkaniu i automatycznie odwracam się, widząc stojącą w drzwiach, zaspaną dziewczynkę. Odgarnęła z czoła loczki, przecierając oczka drobnymi piąstkami, a potem pobiegła w moim kierunku. Biorę ją w ramiona tak automatycznie, że nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiam. Całuję ją w pachnące malinami włoski._

_\- Co się dzieje, królewno? – pytam, dmuchając jej ciepłym powietrzem w ucho. Gemma chichocze._

_\- Obudziłeś mnie tato – mruczy, a ja niemal umieram ze śmiechu, widząc jej oburzony wyraz twarzy i zmarszczony nosek. Składam na nim łagodny pocałunek._

_\- Kakao na przeprosiny? – mruczę, a ciemnowłosa przytakuje entuzjastycznie, natychmiast zmieniając wyraz twarzy. Sadzam ją przy kuchennym stole, wstawiając dwa kubki mleka do mikrofalówki. Kiedy ta po trzech minutach piszczy, dziewczynka wymachuje nóżkami z radości i patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. Szybko przygotowuję nam gorącą czekoladę, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło i targam jej idealnie miękkie włosy. Kątem oka zauważam, że mam nową wiadomość na skrzynce elektronicznej i przez całe moje ciało przechodzą ciarki. Gdy tylko mała kończy pić, odstawiam naczynie do zlewu, chwytam ją na ręce i zanoszę do łóżka. Nie mijają nawet dwie minuty, gdy zauważam, że Gemma spokojnie zasnęła. Wracam do laptopa, drżącymi z nerwów dłońmi otwierając maila._

_  
_

**24 grudnia 2023, 01:19**

**Od: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Temat: Ostatnie dziesięć lat**

**Lou,**

**cieszę się, że przestałeś mnie nazywać Haroldem.**

**Ogromnie raduje mnie fakt, że imię Twojej córeczki nie jest przypadkowe. Mam nadzieję, że posłuchałeś mnie i odstawiłeś wino? Wystarczy już. Nie martw się, wcale nie robisz idiotycznych błędów.**

**Zdecydowanie zgadzam się z Tobą. Gemma jest cudowną osobą, mam przeogromne szczęście, posiadając tak kochaną siostrę.**

**Nie przepraszaj mnie za to, bo doskonale Cię rozumiem, sam mam masę pytań, które chciałbym Ci zadać. Jeśli chodzi o ostatnie dziesięć lat - nie zajmowałem się niczym konkretnym, jeśli mam być szczery. Odnalazłem się w architekturze, sam wiesz, że zawsze się tym interesowałem. Projektuję głównie ogrody, ale również i domy. Lubię to, nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak wielką radość sprawia mi fakt, że klient jest zadowolony z wykonanego przeze mnie projektu. Żyję spokojnie, staram się cieszyć każdą chwilą. Wziąłem suczkę ze schroniska, nazwałem ją Luna. Jest najpiękniejszym mieszańcem na świecie, zawsze potrafi poprawić mi humor i okropnie cieszy się, gdy wracam do domu. To miłe uczucie, bo tak naprawdę, jestem sam jak palec. Nie mam nikogo od dwóch lat. Byłem w długim związku, wydawało mi się nawet, że jestem szczęśliwy. Poznałem Daniela pięć lat temu, zupełnie przypadkiem, po prostu projektowałem dla niego ogród. Z początku wszystko nam się układało, jednak z czasem częściej było coraz więcej kłótni, często bezsensownych, co doprowadziło do tego, że zdradził mnie, a później zostawił. Dla tamtego. Szkoda gadać.**

**Harry**

**  
**

_Z każdym przeczytanym przeze mnie słowem, czuję, jak narasta we mnie złość. To irracjonalne, ale mam ochotę odnaleźć tego Daniela i rozszarpać go na drobne kawałki, za to, że kiedykolwiek położył dłonie na zielonookim. Nie wiem, co mną kieruję, kiedy z wściekłością uderzam w klawiaturę, odpisując._

_  
_

*

  


Widząc temat e-maila, mimowolnie uśmiecham się. Otwieram go, kątem oka obserwując zwiniętą w kulkę Lunę.

**24 grudnia 2023, 01:20**

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Do: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Temat: Jebać Daniela**

**Ja nigdy bym Cię nie zdradził.**

**Louis**

**  
**

**24 grudnia 2023, 01:21**

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Do: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Temat: Przepraszam**

**Harry,**

**to było naprawdę głupie z mojej strony. Przepraszam.**

**Louis**

**  
**

Kiedy czytam treść tej krótkiej wiadomości, czuję, że moje dłonie zaczynają niebiezpiecznie drżeć. Nie wiem co mam myśleć. Nie wiem, co mam odpisać. Jestem rozdarty. Jednocześnie czuję się szczęśliwy po takim wyznaniu, ale i zupełnie zagubiony. Nie wiem co mam w tym momencie ze sobą począć. Przecież Louis dał mi dziesięć lat temu jasno do zrozumienia, że zawsze pozostanę tylko jego przyjacielem. Z moich rozmyśleń wyrywa mnie charakterystyczny dźwięk. Przeprasza mnie? Naprawdę? Próbuję się uspokoić i zaczynam pisać. Po chwili kasuję całą treść i znowu myślę. Cholera, po co mi to pisze? Sam przecież ze mnie zrezygnował, kiedy ja wyznałem mu swoje uczucia. Zmiażdżył je wszystkie, więc jakim prawem pisze mi, że nie zdradziłby mnie? Zrezygnowany tworzę bardzo krótką wiadomość, która wcale nie miała zabrzmieć tak poważnie.

  


*

  


_Jest mi niedobrze i winowajcą jest raczej strach, niżeli spożyty przeze mnie alkohol. Wpatruję się w ekran swojego laptopa, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Robi mi się chłodno. Zerkam na swoje bose stopy i kieruje się do sypialni, by ubrać na nie grube, wełniane skarpetki. Kiedy wracam, czeka już na mnie wiadomość._

_  
_

**24 grudnia 2023, 01:28**

**Od: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Temat: Ty**

**Problem w tym, że nie chciałeś mnie mieć.**

**Harry**

_Kiedy odczytuję krótką, suchą wiadomość, czuję, jak pęka mi serce. Odpowiedź, którą piszę, jest dłuższa, niż zamierzałem._

_  
_

*

  


Przesadziłem, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że przesadziłem pisząc oschłą wiadomość do chłopaka. Wątpię, że mi odpisze. Chodzę nerwowo po mieszkaniu, jestem naprawdę przerażony, że jednym zdaniem mogłem zaprzepaścić odnowę mojego kontaktu z Lou. Znów zajmuję miejsce przed laptopem i wielokrotnie odświeżam pocztę. Widzę nową wiadomość i zamieram, gdy zaczynam czytać.

  


**24 grudnia 2023, 01:51**

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Do: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Temat: Wszystko**

**Harry,**

**ja wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć w to, jak łatwo mi uwierzyłeś. Jak niewiele było Ci potrzeba, byś zakwestionował moją miłość i z nas zrezygnował. Mija dziesięć lat i wciąż nie umiem tego pojąć.**

**Jak mogłeś tak po prostu uwierzyć, że Cię nie kocham, kiedy przyznając mi się do swojego uczucia, byłeś tego pewien? Jak tłumaczyłeś sobie moją przesadną zazdrość o Ciebie? Przesadną troskę? Jak wyjaśniłeś sobie wszystkie nasze pasujące tatuaże? Jak wyjaśniłeś tekst „Strong”? Jak wytłumaczyłeś sobie wszystkie sytuacje, w których nasz dotyk przestawał być przyjacielski? Jak wyjaśniłeś to, że zawsze chciałem być jak najbliżej Ciebie? Jak wyjaśniłeś sobie moją depresję, spowodowaną Twoim medialnym związkiem z Taylor?**

**Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że Ciebie nie kocham?**

**Louis**

**  
**

Więc to wszystko jest moją winą? Nie wierzę w to co czytam. Nie wierzę. Najgorsza jest świadomość, że ma rację. Jak mogłem uwierzyć w to, że mnie nie kocha?

  


*

  


_Drży mi całe ciało, kiedy robię sobie waniliową herbatę, czekając, aż mi odpisze. Gorący od napoju kubek ogrzewa mi dłonie i przez chwilę przyjemne ciepło mnie uspokaja – w następnej jednak widzę, że mam nową wiadomość i odczytuję ją, załamując ręce przy końcu._

_  
_

**24 grudnia 2023, 02:02**

**Od: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Do: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Temat: Tchórzostwo**

**Louis,**

**a co mi pozostało, jeśli nie uwierzyć w to, co mówisz? Po co w ogóle kłamałeś? One Direction już nie istniało, mogliśmy spokojnie spróbować razem tworzyć przyszłość. Odrzuciłeś mnie, powiedziałeś mi wszystko, czego tak bardzo bałem się usłyszeć. I wiesz co? Jesteś pieprzonym tchórzem, Louis. Nie masz jaj. Wybrałeś łatwiejsze życie z Eleaonor. Rozumiesz, że zmarnowaliśmy dziesięć lat? Dziesięć długich lat, które były dla mnie potwornie trudne? Bo cholera, nawet te jebane dziesięć lat nie pozwoliły mi o Tobie zapomnieć. Nie pozwoliły mi wyleczyć się z miłości do Ciebie. Kurwa, Louis! Te wszystkie lata niczego nie zmieniły i wciąż czuję to samo, co wtedy.**

**Twój,**

**Harry**

**  
**

_Nie mogę w to wszystko uwierzyć. Czytam jego wiadomość czternaście razy, zanim w końcu mój mózg ją przetwarza i akceptuje. Mam ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. Wszystko jeszcze może się zmienić. Gładzę ostrożnie palcem przedostatnie słowo jego maila i wzdycham ciężko, otwierając puste pole._

_  
_

*

  


Oczekuję odpowiedzi i znowu mam okazję się przekonać, że jestem cholernie niecierpliwym człowiekiem. Kiedy tylko słyszę charakterystyczny już dla mnie dźwięk, zachowuję się jak podniecona dwunastolatka. Śmieję się w myślach na to porównanie.

  


**24 grudnia 2023, 02:17**

**Od: perfect-soccer-player@gmail.com (Louis Tomlinson)**

**Do: hazzas-curls@gmail.com (Harry Styles)**

**Temat: Mój**

**Harry,**

**Czy to idiotyczne i niewłaściwie, jeśli powiem, że w pewnym sensie cieszę się, że tak wyszło? Spróbowaliśmy żyć bez siebie i obaj zrozumieliśmy, że to nie ma i nigdy nie będzie miało najmniejszego sensu. Nie uważam jednak, że zmarnowałem te dziesięć lat. Gdyby nie one, Gemma nigdy nie przyszłaby na świat, a to najlepsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało. Zaraz po poznaniu Ciebie.**

**Kocham Cię, Harry.**

**Twój,**

**Lou**

**  
**

Czytam wiadomość kilka razy i czuję, że moje serce przyśpiesza. Moje dłonie znowu drżą, a ja mam ochotę krzyczeć z radości. Sprawnym ruchem zamykam laptopa, nie odpisując nic i szybkim krokiem udaję się do swojej sypialni. Wyciągam z szafy skórzaną, podróżną torbę i zaczynam pakować do niej kilka przypadkowych koszulek i dwie pary spodni. Nie namyślając się długo, wrzucam do torby bieliznę i skarpetki, i rozglądam się po pokoju, zastanawiając się, czego mogę jeszcze potrzebować. W tej samej chwili dociera do mnie, że nie mam adresu niebieskookiego. Jak w amoku wybieram numer telefonu Nialla, który odbiera po trzecim sygnale.

\- Czego? - pyta zaspanym głos, a do mnie dociera, że jest przecież grubo po trzeciej.

\- Niall, musisz mi podać adres Louisa. Natychmiast – mówię szybko, mając nadzieję, że blondyn mnie zrozumiał i nie będzie zadawał mi zbędnych pytań.

\- Wreszcie, stary! - rzuca entuzjastycznym tonem. Wydaje się już być bardziej przytomny. Słyszę w tle Gemmę, niecierpliwiąc się coraz bardziej – Chwilka, szukam. Masz kartkę?

\- Mam – kłamię i rozglądam się za moim brązowym notesem. Otwieram go i chwytam za ołówek – Więc?

\- Knightsbridge 14/3.

\- Wielkie dzięki – mówię, zapisując ulicę z ulgą - Do usłyszenia!

Pakuję miski Luny, która przygląda mi się ze zdziwieniem, przez cały czas drepcząc za mną krok w krok. Niechcący wpadam na nią, sprawiając, że cicho piszczy, jednak szybko przestaje się na mnie gniewać, gdy głaszczę ją chwilę za uchem. Wrzucam jeszcze do torby szczoteczkę do zębów i z zadowoleniem stwierdzam, że wszystko już mam. Ubieram swój czarny płaszcz i biorę zwierzaka na ręce, opuszczając moje mieszkanie razem z nim. Wpisuję w nawigacji adres. Denerwuję się, gdy ta przez dobre trzy minuty ustalała trasę i kolejny raz obiecuję sobie, że wymienię ją na lepszą. Wreszcie ruszam, widząc, że według urządzenia za osiemnaście minut powinienem dotrzeć do celu. Łamię kilka przepisów drogowych, gdyż ulice wydają się być zupełnie puste, w końcu dochodzi już trzecia. Zaciskam nerwowo dłonie na kierownicy, gdy nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedniego miejsca do zaparkowania. Kręcę się pojazdem dobre dziesięć minut aż wreszcie zauważam wjazd na parking podziemny. Ruszam w kierunku windy z Luną na rękach. Po chwili stoję pod mieszkaniem numer 3 i czuję, że moje serce zaraz rozerwie skórę klatki piersiowej i wydostanie się na zewnątrz.

  


*

  


_Dochodzi czwarta i wiem, że powinienem iść już spać, ale czuję się okropnie. To idiotyczne, ale fakt, że Harry mi nie odpisał, zabolał mnie bardziej, niżeli Eleanor oświadczająca mi, że to koniec naszego małżeństwa. Śmieję się nerwowo ze swojego systemu wartości. Jestem niemalże pewien, że to jego zemsta. Myślę tylko o tym, jak ciężko mi się oddycha, gdy staram się stłumić w gardle łzy. Ostatni raz płakałem przy narodzinach Gemmy. Próbuję, za wszelką cenę próbuję się powstrzymać, ale już po chwili zauważam krople słonej wody opadające mi na dłonie, którymi w następnej sekundzie zatrzaskuję ze złości laptopa. Wszystko mi się rozmazuje. Jak w amoku, ściągam z siebie koszulkę, rzucając ją niedbale gdzieś w kąt, po chwili robiąc to samo ze spodniami i skarpetkami. Zostaję tylko w zbyt luźnych bokserkach i za wszelką cenę próbując przestać płakać, udaję się do pokoju córki, by upewnić się, że smacznie śpi. Kiedy orientuję się, że mała jest pogrążona we śnie, przykryta kołdrą po samą szyje, idę prosto do swojej sypialni i w chwili, gdy rzucam się na łóżko, słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Podrywam się natychmiast, zarzucając na siebie nerwowo rozciągnięty sweter w bordowe paski. Zerkam przez wizjer i zamieram przez chwilę, jednak gdy tylko wyrywam się z letargu, natychmiast otwieram drzwi i patrzę na niego, tylko patrzę, czując, jak miękną mi kolana._

_Chryste, Harry jest jak wino. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że mężczyzna o takim wyglądzie, pozostał singlem przez ostatnie dwa lata. Rysy jego twarzy wyostrzyły się, podkreślając idealną linię jego szczęki, pokrytej dwudniowym zarostem. Włosy były troszeczkę dłuższe, niżeli pamiętałem i odrobinę ciemniejsze; idealne loki opadały na jego czoło, kark i ramiona. Patrzy na mnie błyszczącymi oczyma i cholera, czy one zawsze były takie zielone? Im dłużej na niego zerkam, tym pod większym jestem wrażeniem. Opalone i umięśnione ciało perfekcyjnie prezentowało się pod obcisłym, szarym swetrem. Zapomniałem też już, jak dobrze jego nogi prezentują się w ciemnych rurkach. Wzdycham cicho, czując się coraz bardziej niepewnie. Stoi tuż przede mną, wyglądając jak grecki bóg, podczas gdy ja wpatruję się w niego, mając na sobie za duże bokserki w granatową kratkę i ogromny, sprany sweter. Moje włosy najprawdopodobniej sterczały na wszystkie strony, bo od odejścia Eleanor przestałem o nie dbać. Nie pamiętam też, kiedy ostatnio się goliłem. Jest mi wstyd i chcę zapaść się pod ziemię, jednak w następnej chwili czuję, jak tonę w jego silnych ramionach i wszelkie myśli wylatują mi z głowy._

_\- Nigdy nie byłeś piękniejszy, Lou – mruczy mi do ucha niskim głosem, za którym tak bardzo tęskniłem, ale ja nie mogę już dłużej czekać. Czekałem pieprzone dziesięć lat. Czuję się lekko zmieszany, gdy muszę stanąć na palcach, jednak gdy tylko sięgam po jego usta i nasze wargi łączą się ze sobą, a ja czuję cudowny smak Harry’ego na swoim języku, wszystko to przestaje mieć już jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Mam 32 lata i czuję się jak podczas swojego pierwszego pocałunku, gdy motyle rozrywają mi wnętrzności. Jest w nim wszystko. Miłość, żar, tęsknota, żal zmarnowanego czasu, smutek, gorycz, rozpacz, ogień między nami, płoniemy obaj, jego usta to moje usta i wszystko jest już na swoim miejscu. Całujemy się zachłannie, niestarannie, próbujemy znaleźć wspólne tempo, ale wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko, zbyt mocno siebie pragniemy, nasze języki ocierają się o siebie, chcemy być jak najbliżej i słyszę, jak Harry jęczy cicho prosto w moje wargi. Odsuwam się od niego, patrząc prosto w jego świecące od pożądania oczy i bez słowa wskazuję mu drzwi od mojej sypialni. Uśmiecha się do mnie na ten widok, popychając mnie w tym kierunku. Nie przerywając pocałunku, trafiamy jakimś cudem na moje łóżko i sam już nie wiem, w jakim momencie tracę sweter. Harry wzdycha, patrząc na moje ciało, a ja czuję, jak moja twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem, bo wiem, że nie jestem idealny. W jego oczach widzę jednak czystą miłość, a gdy przesuwa palcami po moich żebrach i mostku, nie wytrzymuję. Podnoszę się, wsuwając dłonie pod materiał jego swetra i szybkim ruchem go z niego ściągam. Kiedy widzę jego klatkę piersiową, z ust wyrywa mi się cichy jęk zachwytu. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak mogłem być takim głupcem, kiedykolwiek go opuszczając. Chłopak uśmiecha się do mnie, kładąc się na plecach, a ja bez wahania nachylam się nad nim, przygryzając skórę pomiędzy dwiema jaskółkami, wytatuowanymi na jego skórze i wtedy to zauważam. Maleńkie, delikatne cyferki, układające się w datę moich urodzin, wytatuowane tuż pod ptakiem, który symbolizował mnie. Przesuwam dłonią po tatuażu, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć._

_\- Twój – Harry bez wahania odpowiada na pytanie, którego nie zdążyłem zadać, a ja czuję, jak do głowy uderza mi adrenalina i podniecenie. Nigdy w życiu nie pragnąłem nikogo tak bardzo. Nie waham się ani przez sekundę, gdy zsuwam z niego spodnie, a zaraz po nich bieliznę. Nie mogę przestać na niego patrzeć. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że od jego przyjścia nie powiedziałem jeszcze ani słowa, więc nachylam się nad im i mówię słowa, które chłopak powinien usłyszeć ode mnie dziesięć lat temu_

_\- Kocham cię – Mój głos jest chrapliwy, jednak Harry’emu to nie przeszkadza. Gryzę go mocno w szczękę, na co on wygina się w łuk, a to działa na mnie jak zaproszenie. Jęczę głośno i nachylam się nad nim, po czym biorę w usta jego prawy sutek, przygryzając go ostrożnie. Chłopak reaguje natychmiast, jęcząc cicho moje imię, a ja kręcę głową, mrucząc cicho. Składam drobne pocałunki przez cały jego brzuch, aż w końcu odnajduję tatuaż, który zawsze tak uwielbiałem. Całuję mocno napis na jego biodrze, próbując zrobić na nim malinkę, a zielonooki wygina się jeszcze mocniej._

_\- Proszę – mruczy w końcu błagalnie, a ja rozumiem. Czekał dziesięć lat. Nie zamierzałem pozwolić czekać mu ani sekundy dłużej. Uśmiecham się zadziornie w jego stronę, a potem składam krótki pocałunek na jego męskości. Nie czuję wstydu. Harry klnie głośno, gdy w końcu pieszczę go po całej jego długości, a ja przestaję na chwilę, ostrzeżony przez własną podświadomość_

_\- Kocham – zaczynam, przebiegając sprawnym językiem po jego główce – twoje – dodaję, schodząc trochę niżej – jęki – z każdym kolejnym słowem pieszczę dalszą część jego męskości, a Harry wcale się nie ucisza – ale musisz – mruczę, zataczając drobne kółeczka na jego początku - być ciszej – dodaję, składając drobne pocałunki na jego podbrzuszu – inaczej obudzimy Gemmę – kończę, a potem pozwalam, by jego przyrodzenie zniknęło w moich spragnionych wargach. Uśmiecham się z satysfakcją, widząc, jak bardzo chłopak wygiął się w łuk, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli._

_\- Louis – ostrzega mnie niskim głosem, a ja natychmiast się wycofuję, uśmiechając się. Wspinam się na niego i składam delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku, mrucząc cicho do jego ucha, jak bardzo jest dla mnie ważny. Chłopak jednak jęczy coś niezrozumiale i orientuję się, że chce mnie więcej. Patrzę na niego uważnie i widzę niemą zgodę w jego oczach, więc sięgam do szafki nocnej, wyciągając z niej żel i ostrożnie, nie chcąc go przestraszyć, staram się go przygotować – Proszę, zrób to teraz, Lou, błagam, zbyt długo już… - skomle i urywa natychmiast, gdy spełniam jego prośbę._

_\- Kurwa, Harry – jęczę, całując go w skroń. Uczucie jedności z nim jest niesamowite. Jesteśmy cali spoceni, gorący, potargani i wszystko jest idealne, i tak powinno być już zawsze. Odczekuję chwilę, obserwując jak jego twarz rozluźnia się i poruszam się w nim, całując jednocześnie jego szyję. Słyszę jego urywane przekleństwa i prośby, bym przyspieszył i nie pragnę niczego więcej. Moje biodra wychodzą naprzeciw jemu w szalonym, zabójczym wręcz tempie i opadam na niego, jęcząc jego imię, gdy dochodzę. Staram się jednak myśleć także i o nim; cztery szybkie ruchy wystarczą, by znalazł się w niebie razem ze mną. Oddychamy ciężko w swoich ramionach. Po naszych policzkach spływają łzy. „Kocham Cię” powtarzam tysiąc razy, ale wciąż wydaje mi się, ze to zbyt mało. Sam już nie wiem, kiedy zasypiamy, nadzy, wtuleni w siebie nawzajem._

_*_

_Choć dochodzi dopiero siedemnasta, na dworze jest już zupełnie ciemno. W domu pachnie słodkimi pierniczkami, które upiekłem z córeczką dzień wcześniej i nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak, jak czuję się w tej chwili. Obserwuję z ogromnym uśmiechem, jak mała Gemma rozrywa z radością srebrny papier, w który zapakowany był największy z jej prezentów gwiazdkowych. Harry siedzi tuż obok niej, ubrany w gruby, granatowy sweter i czarne spodnie, i wygląda idealnie. Są do siebie tak podobni, że ciężko mi uwierzyć, że nie jest jego córką. Zielonooki pomaga jej rozpakować karton i widzę, jak w oczach dziewczynki pojawiają się łzy radości, gdy ta orientuje się, że dostała w prezencie swoją wymarzoną lalkę i wyciągam do niej ramiona, gdy biegnie w moim kierunku, chcąc się pochwalić. Kręcę nią w powietrzu i śmiejemy się razem przez chwilę jak wariaci, dopóki brunetka nie zaczyna krzyczeć, że jest jej niedobrze. Chichoczemy razem, gdy odstawiam ją na ziemię i obkręcam jej ciałko w przeciwnym kierunku, by uspokoić jej głowę._

_\- Tato, a co święty Mikołaj przyniósł tobie w prezencie? – pyta po chwili, patrząc na mnie uważnie oczyma w kolorze trawy. Zerkam na Harry’ego, stojącego do nas plecami; zbyt zajętego poprawianiem dekoracji na choince, by nas usłyszeć i wzdycham, czując narastającą w klatce piersiowej miłość._

_\- Harry’ego – mówię jej, a ona natychmiast wyrywa się do niego, rozumiejąc więcej, niż w tym wieku rozumieć powinna. Mężczyzna bierze ją na ręce i przytula mocno do siebie, a ona składa na jego policzku mokrego całusa. Śmieją się razem, a potem brunet sadza ją sobie na ramionach, pozwalając jej dotknąć umieszczonej na szczycie choinki gwiazdy. Cały czas przygląda im się uważnie Luna – najmądrzejszy pies, jakiego poznałem. Głaszczę ją lekko po głowie, a potem podchodzę do nich, starając się powstrzymać łzy wzruszenia, które odbierają mi mowę._

_Chwytam Harry’ego za rękę. Nigdy nie zamierzam jej już puścić._


End file.
